phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ready for the Bettys/Transcript
(Scene opens up showing the Flynn-Fletcher house, then Candace and Stacy In Candace's room.) Radio announcer: We're giving away free tickets to see everyone's favorite girl rockers - The Bettys. Candace, Stacy: Eeeee! Radio announcer: All you have to do is be the 444 and 4/4 caller... Candace: Ah! I love fractions. Radio announcer: ...and you and your best Betty buddy will get to ride with the band on The Betty bus to see the show. Candace, Stacy: Eeeeee! Radio announcer: Call now. Candace: (after dialing the phone) Oh, it's busy! I've just gotta win! Clearly I'm their biggest fan. See? (Shows her Betty merchandise) Even my Betty boombox which rests on my Betty bedside table next to my Betty bed runs on Betty batteries! (Plays the boombox) Stacy: (Grab her hair) Obsession rocks! (Release her hair) Candace: I know! (The phone rings) Ooh, it's ringing! (They chew their nails nervously.) Phone announcer: Congratulations, you're the winning caller! Candace, Stacy: EEEEEEEEE!!!! (Later on, the girls are sitting on the stairs wearing Betty clothes.) Candace: Imagine, a whole day of hanging with Crash and the band! And, as an added bonus, (She turns a picture of Phineas and Ferb around.) a whole day of not thinking about my goofy brothers. (Gasps) Just me, you and The Bettys! (horn honks) Ahh, they're here!! (Cuts to outside as they board the Betty Bus.) Lawrence: Bye! Enjoy your music concert! Linda: Be careful! Phineas: Have fun on your journey! Candace: I can't believe we're about to board The Betty Bus! Stacy: I bet the bus driver's gonna be a spaced-out rocker! (The bus door opens to reveal a mild-mannered driver.) Dennis: H-Hello, girls. My name is Dennis, and I'm with the radio station. (A pig snorts; he reveals one under the seat.) That is Sir Bacon, the band's mascot. According to our focus groups, girls your age overwhelmingly find that cool. Stacy, Candace: (gasps) Totally! (The bus leaves; they part curtains to reveal the bus's bedroom.) Candace: Whoa, this place is a total pigsty. Stacy, Candace: We love it! Candace: Look, Stacy, it's them! (Reveals the Bettys rehearsing.) Stacy: Shh, they're creating! Crash: We're on a bus, between shows. Here comes two chicks nobody knows. Candace: Aah! Stacy: We're your biggest fans! Candace: Yeah, and we won the contest...now we get to hang out with you all day!! Crash: (British accent) Well, just keep it down. We're trying to write a song. Candace: Sure thing! Stacy: Oh, no problem. (Stacy and Candace giggle; Crash strums her bass guitar.) Candace: Oh, my gosh! Stacy: It's The Betty Bass Guitar! Candace: I know, I know, I know, I know! (The other two band members sigh.) Crash: Check this out. (at Candace and Stacy) So tell me, girls, would you like to be part of the music-making process and help us write a song? Candace: Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh!!! Stacy, Candace: Would we?!! Crash: Great. First, we can't possibly write a song in this filth, so you girls can start by cleanin' up the bus. (Hands them a bucket, mop and broom) Here you go. (Cut back to the Flynn-Fletcher house.) Phineas: (offscreen) All right, (Cut to he and Ferb in the backyard with blueprints set out.) what should we do today? One - an escalator to the moon? Two - become secret agents? Three - clone giant hamsters? (Pauses) Hey, where's Perry? (Leans against the tree) Huh. I wonder where he goes when we can't find him. (He unknowingly presses a switch on the trunk opening a secret door.) Phineas (cont'd.): What the...? Some sort of secret room? (They enter.) Wow. (They get sucked down to Perry's lair.) Phineas (cont'd.): What in the world? A secret underground headquarters, with a particle disruptor and...oh, a hovercraft! Looks like we're gonna be secret agents, huh? When did you find the time to build all this, Ferb? Ferb: Actually, I -– Major Monogram: Hello, Agent P. Hang on, hang on. It's here somewhere on this clipboard from which I have yet to look up. (Perry comes down his entrance tube and is shocked to see Phineas and Ferb in his chair) Phineas: Agent P? P for Phineas, nice touch, Ferb! Ferb: Actually -- (Perry sneaks behind his chair and wave his arm in attempt to get Major Monogram's attention.) Major Monogram: Ah, yes, here it is. Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Huh, what a surprise. Building some sort of destructo ray. End of the world. Yada, yada, yada. I'm faxing you the coordinates. (The coordinations print out the side of the chair.) Phineas: Cool! (Monogram turns around and notices the boys in Perry's chair.) Major Monogram: Good googly-moogly! (He slides down off screen) Do... (cut to the camera room where Carl is shown piloting the camera.) Carl. Carl, who are those kids? Carl: Oh, boy. They're Agent P's owners, sir. Looks like they found one of our secret tunnels. Phineas: 'Sweet! We got our mission, Agent F. To the hover jet! ''(They zip over to Peery's hovercraft and ride it out.) Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb '''Major Monogram: Is that the hover jet? Oh, no, they didn't! (at Perry) There you are, Agent P. Those boys are in jeopardy and not covered under our hover jet insurance plan, so, stop Doofenshmirtz and protect those boys. (Perry flies out on his chair; at Carl) Oh, and where are you going, Mr. The Boys Will Never Find A Tree Tunnel? (Cuts to the boys riding the hovercraft.) Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb Phineas: Wow... (looks at buttons on the panel) Laser beam, magnet ray, cup holder?! You really thought of everything, Ferb! Ferb: Actually –- (But before he could finish, a guitar strum is heard below.) Phineas: Hold that thought. (Looks down and notices:) The Bettys' tour bus! Candace is on there, we should go say hi. (Cuts to inside the bus where everything is sparkling clean.) Candace: We're all done cleaning the bus. Crash: Oh... (chuckles) we can't get to our song till we deal with our fan mail. Think you could help? Stacy: Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh...!! Missy: (brings over a huge bag of fan mail) Great. You can start with this bag. (Tosses it into Candace's arms) Tink: (British accent) And here's the shredder. (Candace is shown shedding a letter in the shredder.) Stacy: Check this one out. (Hands Candace a letter) Candace: Ahem. "Beloved Bettys, your band is the biggest, baddest, most bangin' buncha -" Hey, this is my letter. They didn't even read it! Stacy: Yeah, but don't forget - we are on the bus helping the band write a song! Candace: Yeah, I guess you're right. And you know what the best part is? I haven't even thought about my brothers the whole day. (Out the window, Phineas and Ferb pass by on the hovercraft.) Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb Candace (cont'd.): Stacy, look, it's my brothers! (They slip off before Stacy turns around.) Stacy: Huh? I don't see anything. Candace: B-B-But I-I-I could've sworn I – Stacy: I think the cleaning supplies are starting to get to you. Candace: That must be it. (The boys appear again.) That's gotta be it. I'm not even gonna look. (She does not turn around and the boys fly off.) (Cut to Perry ascending a mountain into a cave.) Major Monogram: (voice over) Stop Doofenshmirtz. Protect the boys. Stop Doofenshmirtz. Protect the boys. Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen, hums; enters carrying a tray of food) Ah, nothing like a nice snack before testing the Destructinator. (Perry jumps on the tray and grabs his nose.) Aah! Hey, Perry the Platypus, why do you always go for the nose? (Back on the bus, Candace and Stacy show the empty bags.) Candace: Here you go. Stacy: All 250,000 letters opened and shredded. Tink: Oh, I just thought of something. The outside of this bus is dirty, too! (Cut to outside where the girls are scrubbing the bus.) Candace: You know, Stacy, I'm beginning to think that The Bettys have just been taking advantage of us this whole time! Stacy: What are you talking about? They've been nothing but... Look out! (They cling to the bus as a mattress truck drives past.) ...nice to us since we got on the bus! (In the cave, Perry is protecting himself from tennis balls firing at him with a board.) Doofenshmirtz: (laughing) My automatic tennis ball server can go all night, Perry the Plat- (Perry spins the machine around to point at the Destructinator; one ball hits it, making it activate.) Male computer voice: Destructinator countdown initiated. 30 seconds to activation. (Phineas and Ferb land outside.) 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22... (Perry pushes Doofenshmirtz into the closet before the boys enter.) Phineas: (overlapping) Wow, Ferb, this evil villain lair is awesome! I see you carved it out with dynamite. Nice, nice. Aw, cool, you got an automatic tennis ball server! Sweet! (Cut to inside the closet.) Doofenshmirtz: Hey, what's going on, Perry the Platypus? (Perry sticks a mop in his mouth; muffled speech) (Back on the bus, the band is rehearsing.) Candace: Well, we're finished washing the outside of the bus. It nearly killed us, but we're finished! Crash: Great work, girls. You've earned a special "surprise." Stacy: Really? Missy: You get to scrub the toilets. Candace: What?! Stacy: Yay, toilets! Tink: And be sure to get underneath the lid! Candace: Ah, that is it! We're through being your tour monkeys. Right, Stace? Stacy: (scrubbing a toilet) Yay, a Betty Bowl Brush! Candace: You've just been using us this whole trip. I mean, is this how you treat your fans? It should be your fans that inspire you to make music. I mean, if you can't see that by now, then you can just drop me off at the next Betty Bus Stop. (Walks away) Crash: Unfortunately, guys...she's right. Tink: I feel like a bit of a Betty butt-head. (They approach Candace.) Crash: We're sorry for treating you so bad. How can we ever make it up to you? Missy: I'll let you bang my Betty Bongos. Tink: Or play my Betty Bass Guitar! Crash: Hey, guys, that's it! You gotta bang your Betty Bongos And bring your Betty Bass Guitar And with the Betty back-beat Um... Candace: ...you'll go Betty, Betty far? Crash: Perfect! That rocks! Dennis: Hey, girls, what's goin' on? Candace: We just helped the Bettys write - Wait a second. Dennis, if you're here, then who's driving the bus? Dennis: Oh, come on, I'll show you. (Takes them to the driver's seat) Autopilot. Stacy, Candace: Wow, cool! (A bridge is ahead.) (Back in the cave...) Male computer voice: 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Phineas: (overlapping) By the way, I love that giant ray gun counting down to zero. OK, seriously, when did you make all this? Ferb: Look, for the last time, I didn't –- (The Destructinator fires before he can finish; it hits the bridge ahead, destroying it. (On the bus, Candace, Stacy and Dennis scream; Dennis passes out) Candace: He fainted! (The bus hits a rock; Candace falls into the seat.) Stacy: Aah! Candace: Aah! (Pulls The Wheel) Unh, unh. There's something wrong with the Betty Brakes, and I can't stop the autopilot! Stacy: Grab the Betty Emergency Brake! Candace: (grabs it, it breaks off; gasps) The Betty Brake broke! (Back at the cave...) Phineas: How did you make a working destructo ray? (The bus is heading for the destroyed bridge.) Candace: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Phineas: Hey, that's the bus Candace is on! I get it, We have to save Candace! What a cool mission! (They get back in the hovercraft and set off.) Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb (Back on the bus...) Candace, Stacy: AAAAAAH! Crash: Say, what's all the fussin' about? (Up ahead is the broken bridge; everyone screams.) (At the cave, Perry pushes the Destructinator over the cliff and flies off on his chair.) Dooby-dooby-doo-ba, dooby-dooby-doo-ba, dooby-dooby-doo-ba Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) Curse you, Perry the Plat- Oof. Bleah. (Cut to inside where he's tied up and mops are shot into his mouth by the automatic tennis ball launcher.)''Curse you, Perry the Plat- Oof. Bleah. Curse you, Perry the - Bleah. Why did I buy so many mops? Oof. ''(The bus goes over the bridge gap.) All: AAAAAAAAAAH! Phineas: We're coming, Candace! Girls: AAAAAAAAAH! (They fly over the bridge gap after the bus.) Phineas: Agent F, activate the magnet ray! (The magnet ray engulfs the bus, but nothing happens.) Phineas (cont'd.): It's too heavy! (Perry flies under the bus and pushes it up.) Crash: Whatever you're doing, it's working! Phineas: Ferb, you designed this thing... (imitates Captain Kirk) Can you give me...any more power? (The bus attaches to the hovercraft.) Excellent! (They are brought back to the other side by Perry.) Agent P Phineas (cont'd.): We did it, our sister's safe! The Bettys, Stacy: (cheer) Brilliant!/You did it! Phineas and Ferb Phineas: Agent F, let's head home. (They leave.) (Back on the bus, the Bettys and Stacy hug Candace.) Crash: Way to go, Candace! Now we are your biggest fans! How can we thank you? Candace: Well, you can come to my house and clean up my room. (all laugh) Candace: I'm serious. Crash: How about you sing with us onstage instead? Stacy, Candace: (both gasp) It's a deal! (both squeal) (Phineas and Ferb fly home.) Phineas: I can't wait to get home and tell Mom all about our secret spy adventure. (They get zapped by a ray.) Hey, what's goin' on? (Perry is using his tractor beam behind them.) It's like we're stuck in some sort of tractor beam. (Perry pulls a lever which flips the hovercraft upside down, causing the boys to fall out.) Phineas (cont'd.): Aah! (They splash into Isabella's pool.) Isabella: Hi, Phineas. Seriously, Phineas, what are you doing? Phineas: (imitates James Bond) That, my friend, is classified information. (Cut to the kitchen where Linda takes a pie out of the oven.) Linda: Oh, what a great day. Not one phone call from Candace with some crazy, unbelievable story about– (Phineas and Ferb enter, all wet.) Phineas: Mom! Mom! Guess what Ferb did! He made a secret tunnel and a spy headquarters and a villain's lair and a hover jet shaped like Perry...tell her, Ferb! Ferb: Actually, I -– ! Linda: Wait a second. Why are you two soaking wet? Ferb: Ach! I give up! (stomps off) Phineas: We fell in Isabella's pool. Linda: Well, that I believe. (at Perry, who enters) Oh, hi, Perry. (at herself) I wonder how Candace is doing. (Shift to the Bettys concert.) Crash: Oi! We'd like to bring a very special person to the stage. She's not only Bettys' best fan, but she also saved all of our lives! Ladies and gentlemen, Candace, and her best friend Stacy! (Song: "Ready for the Bettys") You gotta bang your Betty Bongos And bring your Betty Bass Guitar And with the Betty back-beat You'll go Betty, Betty far So drop your boring baggage And come with Missy, Tink and Crash There's a Betty ( There's a Betty ) Bandwagon Goin' to a Betty Bash ( Goin' to a Betty Bash ) Get ready for The Bettys, ready for The Bettys Get ready for The Bettys, ready for The Bettys ( Ready for The Bettys ) Ready for The Bettys Ready for The Bettys It's the best thing you can do ( Best thing you can do ( Best thing you can do ) Get ready for The Bettys 'Cause The Bettys are ready for you Stacy: What do you think your brothers are doing right now? Candace: Who cares? End Credits (Song: "Ready for the Bettys") Crash: Get ready for The Bettys, ready for The Bettys Get ready for The Bettys, ready for The Bettys Ready for The Bettys Ready for The Bettys It's the best thing you can do Best thing you can do Get ready for The Bettys 'Cause The Bettys are ready for you Category:Transcripts